


Wilbur gets Laid in a Dress

by WilburWillyWonker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Degradation, Feminization, M/M, Ow0, Wilbur Likes Dresses Pog?, Wilbur willy wonker strikes again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburWillyWonker/pseuds/WilburWillyWonker
Summary: Trying to find a way to enjoy himself, Wilbur tries on girls clothing. He finds himself enjoying the process until Quackity comes barging in.And maybe Quackity makes the experience so much better...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	Wilbur gets Laid in a Dress

Was Wilbur really going to do this?

He had waited for everyone else to leave from the building and now he sat alone in his office, a bag being suffocated under his grip.

Yes, yes he was. After waiting a few more moments of confirmed silence Wilbur stands up and empties the contents onto his desk. A clump of pink fabric and other various clothing tumbles out, and after he picks it up he straightens it out, a pink knee high dress.

He settles on trying the black skirt and crop top first, glancing anxiously at the door one last time before focusing on undressing.

The air is quite cold so he swiftly pulls everything besides his underwear off, placing them neatly over the chair and sliding the skirt on.

It feels so breezy, less suffocating than the uniform he forces himself to wear every day. He does a playful turn and watches as it moves with him. Wilbur smiles and puts on the crop top next. He didn't expect it to be  _ this  _ much fun, letting himself take a break was something Wilbur always struggled with. It was always more work, more responsibilities- more more  _ more. _

But maybe he had found something that he could do for himself. Wilbur feels happy at this moment.

Then he hears a knock and before he can stop it the door swings open and someone waltzes inside.

"Wilbur? Are you still working man? You need to take a–" Quackity stops in his tracks and locks eye contact with Wilbur.

"I… uh, can you–?" Wilbur feels a blush spread across his face like wildfire, he suddenly feels more exposed in the clothing, pulling the skirt down and looking away in embarrassment. 

"Wilbur what are you… ah– doing?" Quackity's tone shifts and he walks closer, causing him to turn into a stuttering mess.

"O-oh this? I– I… uh…" Wilbur had no excuse for this. His head jolts up in surprise when Quackity stops right in front of him, poking his exposed stomach. Wilbur lets out a little yelp and stumbles back.

He goes to tell Quackity off, but when he sees the pure lust churning in his eyes he freezes up.

"Could you maybe put on the dress?" Quackity suggests and looks back onto the desk, where he had originally left the pink dress.

Wilbur feels his face burn with more blushing, "w-what?! Are you enjoying this or something?"

"Maybe yeah, you look really sexy in that y'know?" Quackity's honesty and rather blunt words strike a cord in Wilbur's chest. He looks back at the dress then at Quackity. Was he seriously considering this…?

"F-fine… I'll try the dress on- but this stays between us okay?" Wilbur glares at him before snatching the dress off, waiting for a moment as Quackity remains in the same spot.

"Are you going to watch?"

Quackity slowly nods, a grin on his lips as he eyes Wilbur up. It was honestly extremely mortifying but thrilling simultaneously.

Wilbur looks away and begins to pull the crop top off, trying to quickly put the dress on. But midway he must've put it on the wrong way because he can't seem to fit his head through the hole.

"Here let me help." Quackity grabs his arms and helps Wilbur get his head through, pressing his body against Wilbur's. 

He feels something poke his ass and he yelps. The dress sliding down his body weightlessly, it was a smooth silky fabric, fitting rather comfortably against his skin.

"There I put it on-" Wilbur turns around and feels lips pressing against his, his eyes widen in surprise as Quackity presses their bodies closer together, grinding against Wilbur's crotch.

A moan blends into the kiss, his blush deepening to his neck and shoulders. Quackity masses their lips together and snakes a hand under the dress, rubbing his thigh eagerly. 

Wilbur pulls back and stares at him with bewilderment, "are we really doing this?"

"Just say the words and I'll do more," Quackity murmurs and plants a kiss on his neck, Wilbur instinctively lifts his chin to give him more access. 

"P-please do-" Wilbur doesn't finish the sentence before Quackity has him pinned to the desk, kissing and sucking on his skin while shoving a knee between his legs. Wilbur moans eagerly and arches his back, feeling as Quackity grinds his knee against his growing erection.

"Good girl~" For some reason those words spark something inside Wilbur, he whines louder as Quackity pulls back, quick to pull his own pants down.

"Mm- more please!" Wilbur squirms on the desk top with hungry eyes, watching as he undresses and leans in to reattach their lips. 

Quackity sloppily tries to multitask, sliding the dress up to his hips and biting Wilbur's lip, who whimpers into the kiss and bucks his hips up into Quackity's firm grip.

"Q-quackity! Please fuck me already!" Wilbur pulls back from the kiss and gasps between short pants. Quackity smirks and nods, running a hand down his cheek before pressing his fingertips against his glistening lips.

"The suck, dirty slut." Wilbur parts his lips and sucks on Quackity's fingers, trying to coat them as much as he can before he pulls him back out.

Quackity leans back and places a finger inside his thigh, causing a shiver to trail down his spine. Wilbur whines and looks at him with pleading eyes, which seems to motivate Quackity, who swiftly starts to insert a finger inside Wilbur.

"Quackity-!" Wilbur shudders and grabs the edges of the desk, tensing around his fingers as he slides another inside.

"You like this, hm? You'll be a good girl for me right?" Quackity lowly chuckles at the restless nodding from Wilbur, beginning to scissor and stretch him out more.

"Yes- oh god yes!" Wilbur thrusts down and whines as Quackity withdraws his fingers. Quick to line up his dick and thrusting in with one strong push. 

Wilbur cries out and grabs onto Quackity's arms, fingers digging into the fabric as moans pour out. He hears soft laughter as Quackity hoists him up by the legs, getting a better angle and pounding into him.

It burns so much, the pain consumes Wilbur and leaves him whimpering and sobbing. If it wasn't for the pleasure that churns in his stomach he might've asked Quackity to stop. But luckily the pain starts to dim.

The silky fabric of the dress slides up and down his stomach with every thrust, no resistance against his smooth skin.

The pleasure keeps increasing until Wilbur can only moan out choked whines and mewls, he can't remember the last time he let anyone touch him like this, let alone have any control over him.

But something about this is so arousing, whether it was the dress, the relentless fucking from Quackity or something else he didn't know. 

And he didn't care either. Wilbur let's the lust wash it all away, it leaves him a moaning mess and  _ god does he love it. _

Quackity leans in and bites him on the shoulder, the pain a drop compared to the ocean of sensations. 

"You're my pretty whore, right?" One particularly hard thrust sends Wilbur spiralling, not even registering the words.

"Yes! Oh god yes! I-"

"Say it, say what you are." Quackity's voice is uncharacteristically serious, shivering racing down Wilbur's body.

"I-I'm your pretty w-whore!" Wilbur blushes and feels Quackity sink his teeth higher up on his neck. A cry leaving his throat as Quackity starts to speed up.

Once he hits his prostate he cums with a broken shriek, the ocean of pleasure drowning him. Wilbur moans and writhes under Quackity but he doesn't stop, in fact he goes even faster. Wilbur starts crying as the pain starts overwhelming him. It was all too much for him to handle.

"Stop it's- it's too much-" Wilbur whimpers and moans, his body trembling from it all. Quackity continues to push forward until he himself cums.

Wilbur's body shivers, exhausted and unable to pull himself up. He stays bent over the desk even as Quackity pulls out, a hand rubbing his lower back.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I just… need a moment." Wilbur groans and tries to stand up, nearly collapsing to the floor as Quackity grabs him.

"I'll clean you up." Quackity faintly smiles and Wilbur joins him.

Despite the heaviness in his limbs he feels as happy and light as ever.  
  



End file.
